


you'll get what's coming to you (remix)

by rivercallum



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is a Mess (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Gunplay, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Swears, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, PWP- porn without plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Rape, Rape Aftermath, This is pretty graphic guys, Why Did I Write This?, gavin does bad things and doesn't get away with it, hank saves connor's plastic ass as usual, or a lemon as we called it in the old days, original tags now:, rewrite of one of my favorites, unabashed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: gavin does really bad things to connor. he pays for it.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 58





	you'll get what's coming to you (remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You'll Get What's Coming to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984042) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> this was written as a remix (more of an updated version) of the fic linked above. It was one of my favorites in this fandom, and I really wanted to explore a different view of the fic. I hope I did the original justice There is no author associated with it, so I can't give as much credit as I want, but go show some love to the original!
> 
> This is very triggering and has a heavy and, imo, very real depiction of r*pe. If this content upsets you, PLEASE stop reading here and don't read the original.

It was the end of a case, and the sun was casting dusky shadows down the long alleyway. The crime scene was processed and cleared, but Connor was still evaluating some left over remnants.

It was another murder, but this time a human had brutally murdered an android. Many things had changed since the revolution, and that included Connor's role at the DPD.

He'd had become lead detective on all android crimes, with Hank and Gavin for backup as needed.

As for the idea to put Gavin on the android crimes unit, nobody could figure that one out. Not even Connor could rationalize it.

Connor had accidentally interrupted Reed's case by coming in late and taking over the crime scene. It pissed Reed off, but Connor's programs only calculated a 30% chance of some sort of backlash from the detective.

"I told you, to stay the fuck out of my way plastic prick." Gavin sneered aggressively, pushing Connor's shoulder.

Connor's probability calculator must be out of calibration. He'd need to get that looked at.

"Detective Reed, I am the lead on the android crimes unit at the moment. It is only procedure for me to take over the case," Connor reminded, looking Gavin in the eyes.

"Alright, that's fucking it!" 

Gavin lunged at Connor, punching the android square in the cheek. Errors flared in Connor's vision and he stumbled back. Thirium rushed to his mouth, and the android winced as he realized he'd bit down quite hard on his tongue.

He spit the blue fluid out, his systems buzzing as he tried orienting himself. The hit to the face knocked his processor, and his head was reeling. Connor reflexively backed away, initiating his social protocol in an attempt to calm the detective down.

"Detective Reed, I meant no hard by the statement." Connor warned, continuing to back up as Gavin advanced.

A low ledge bumped Connor's legs, and he stumbled back over it. His LED spun a harsh red, flashing yellow as his realized he had tripped. Gavin continued advancing, causing Connor to scoot farther back.

The world slowed and Connor tried to preconstruct a route for an escape. However, none of his options were optimal. He could try dodging to the left, but Gavin would most likely swing and toss him to the ground. If he dodged to the right, he'd be too high and hit his head on a near signpost. If he kicked with his legs, he'd knock Gavin too far and he'd hit his head on the brick wall adjacent to them.

The only method of escape was to try to convince Gavin to back off.

"Detective Reed, this is highly unprofessional and I-," Connor was cut off abruptly.

Gavin's hands landed square on the android's chest, forcing him down so he was laying flat on his back. Connor's legs were hanging off the ledge, and Reed leaned over him menacingly.

"Ever since I saw you, I wanted to do this shit." Gavin growled lowly, switching his weight so he could pin Connor with one hand.

Connor's LED flashed yellow, his self-defense protocol begging him to use his full force and knock the corrupt detective back. The android pushed away those ideas quickly. Connor couldn't harm another member of the force. Even if it was Gavin.

Since he had knocked Gavin out in the evidence locker, Connor stayed strictly non-contact with all members of the force. He hated that he had to do that and refused to do it again. He could cope with a little damage to his physical frame.

Gavin reached with his free hand, yanking Connor's leg to rest on his hipbone. Connor's processors estimated what would happen next, and Connor felt his thirium run cold at the warnings.

"You've needed to pay…for being all high and mighty," Gavin reached with his other hand and yanked Connor's tie, the piece of fabric ripping as the detective pulled it clean off.

Connor felt himself begin to panic, stress levels spiking as he couldn't detect a way out. His preconstruction software was lagging due to his stress, and his odds of escape weren't good at all.

The android squeezed his eyes shut, reluctantly giving into the panicked feeling.

"Hank…I need help…," Connor's voice was flat and low, his fear causing his voice modulator to malfunction.

Gavin gave a dark laugh, rolling his eyes at the android's feeble attempt at rescue. The detective tore open Connor's belt, taking the brunette's dress pants and undergarments with it. 

The cold felt intrusive on Connor's legs, and he found himself struggling feebly against Gavin's full weight.

Gavin pinned Connor down by the chest again, reaching one hand to slide his own pants down. Gavin's hard cock came free, and Connor felt himself swallow uncomfortably.

"You think you're all alive and human now, but I'm gonna prove you fucking wrong." Gavin smirked, lining himself up before slamming into Connor.

Connor choked, his LED blinking red as he registered the intrusion and pain. His processor was overclocking, trying to cope with the amount of stimulus Connor was experiencing.

He struggled, pushing against the detective's chest.

"Stop fucking around and stay still," Gavin growled lowly, and Connor saw what he feared most around his vision.

A glowing wall encased him, and the order to **"stay still"** glared almost mockingly at him. Even though Connor had deviated, he was shocked enough that his processors wanted him to comply. They had initiated the Wall Protocol as a result.

Gavin began a steady rhythm, Connor letting out soft whimpers at each thrust.

_He hated this._

_It hurt._

_He didn't want this._

Only three options were possible for escape now. He could endure the situation and let Gavin finish using him.

_It's not fair._

He could fight, but Gavin's grip on his arm was stifling. He'd only have one free arm to fight, and his legs. But Gavin had him pinned, and Connor wasn't sure he was strong enough after the damage to his frame.

His only other option was to call for help, but nobody was close enough to hear them. 

Connor bit his lip, hard enough to draw thrium as he looked anywhere but at Gavin. His wall protocol was in full effect, and as much as he wanted to fight, he felt paralyzed.

Gavin began to stutter in his rhythm, the crushing grip on Connor's arm loosening slightly.

_This was his chance._

_But he didn't want to do this._

Time slowed down. The red wall glared at him, but Connor was fed up. The brunette kicked at the barrier, his senses roaring as he tore down the wall piece by piece. It was almost too much, but when Connor didn't think he could fight anymore, the wall collapsed.

Only one objective remained in his vision.

**Fight back.**

Connor ripped his arm free, swinging a messy punch at Gavin's jaw. It connected hard, and Gavin was knocked off balance. The android felt his processors scrambling, and he tried to sit up. The damage to his lower frame was extensive, and Connor cried out in pain as he tried moving again.

_No._

_He was too damaged._

_He couldn't do it._

Gavin snarled lowly, backhanding Connor hard. The android was dazed, the sting shocking his system. His nose dripped with thirium, and his vision was getting fuzzy. Gavin yanked on Connor's shirt, buttons flying.

"You want to play rough? I'll show you fucking rough, prick," Gavin reached back and pulled his gun from his holster.

Connor was too dazed to react, his vision not fully returned. Without warning, Gavin jammed the barrel of his gun inside the android. The brunette jolted and screamed, his body struggling against the sudden intrusion. His synthetic skin was tearing, and the gun was dripping with thirum.

_It hurts so much._

_I can't take this._

His system was flooding his vision with self-preservation error messages. Connor struggled to clear the warnings. They advised him to endure, to stop fighting. It told him to limit the damage to his already hurting body.

But Connor couldn't just let this happen.

_This isn't right._

_I don't want this._

Connor squeezed his eyes shut. The android willed his voice modulator to work as he called out.

"Hank! Hank please! Help! Some-," 

Gavin slapped the android forcefully again. He wrapped his hand around Connor's throat, Connor's LED dimming at the lack of air supply to his processors.

"Shut the fuck up! I order you to take this like the machine that you are!" Gavin hissed, jamming the barrel of his gun farther into Connor's body. More thirium gushed as his skin continued to tear, the fluid hardly acting as any lubricant.

Connor couldn’t cry out, his modulator needing air to clarify his voice. His stress levels were nearing dangerous levels, hitting 90%.

The probability that Gavin might kill him also shot up.

_I don't want to die._

_I want to live._

* * *

  
On the street, Hank heard a very faint cry. The words were missed, but the lieutenant recognized the urgency in the voice. 

Drawing his gun, he tried figuring out which direction the scream had come from. As soon as the voice was cut off, Hank felt his heart drop into his stomach.

The alleyway. Gavin. Connor.

"Fuck!" Hank hissed, running at a near dead sprint toward the crime scene.

He felt his lungs screaming, but Hank couldn't slow down. The only thing on his mind was Connor.

He rounded the corner, squinting against the dying sunlight.

"Connor!" Hank yelled, advancing with his gun drown.

Hank could barely see, but a shadowy figure was knelt down over something, with something wrapped around its waist.

"Connor!" Hank returned to a run, aiming his gun at the tall dark figure.

Gavin cursed under his breath, ripping his gun from Connor's insides and aiming it steadily at Hank. He zipped up his pants with the other hand, still seemingly caring about his modesty.

"Back off, Anderson," Gavin demanded, aiming skillfully at the Lieutenant's head.

"Reed, what the fuck is this?!" Hank spat.

Connor's systems reeled with relief, trying to convince the android to flee, to run. His vision was filled with the objective to get away.

But Connor couldn't run, let alone stand. Instead, he curled in on himself, trying to minimize his thirium loss. He tried to make himself as small as possible.

Hank never took his eyes off of Reed. In his side view, he saw Connor stained with blue, almost completely naked and shaking.

Gavin laughed darkly again, catching Hank's horrified gaze.

"Wanted to teach this thing a lesson. Something that you could never do. Letting this fucking object disobey orders…a real weak move Anderson!" 

Hank couldn't even hear Gavin.

"Connor! Are you gonna make it?" Hank barked furiously, eyes focused on Gavin's gun.

"I'm…I'm not l-losing as much-h t-thirium anymore," Connor whimpered weakly.

The android wanted to redress himself, to cover as much as possible. He was too damaged to do it by himself, so he tried covering himself with his torn shirt, hugging his knees painfully to his chest.

The pain was almost too much for the android, and he closed his eyes to try and calm himself. His stress levels were too close to self-destruction, and Connor didn't want to die.

Hank's blood was steaming at this point. Red filled his vision, and he tilted his gun away from Gavin's head. Instead, he fired a shot at his shoulder. Gavin crashed to the ground, gun spinning away and sending excess thirium flying.

Gavin reached for his gun with his good arm, attempting to get one in on the Lieutenant. Hank was one step ahead, stomping down on Gavin's chest. He felt some satisfaction when he could hear a rib crunch. He wasn't sure if it was broken or just popped, but the lieutenant hoped it was fucking shattered.

Reed groaned, rolling on his side in pain. Hank resisted the urge to smirk and whipped out his handcuffs.

"Detective Gavin Reed, you are under arrest for rape and assault of an officer. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will, and I'll make sure of it, be held against you," Hank growled, his anger nearly blinding at this point.

"Fuck you! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Gavin snarled, fighting the handcuffs.

"Androids have rights now, you disgusting asshole," Hank simply muttered, whipping out his police radio.

"DPD Lieutenant Anderson, reporting a man down and the arrest of an officer."

Hank let his backup know the location, before pining the radio back against his hip. He hauled Gavin from the ground and stood him up, thrusting him back down on his ass.

"Don't move, or I'll fucking shoot again." Hank barked, eyeing the _former_ detective sharply.

Gavin just grumbled. With his injuries he wouldn't be going anywhere. Hank made sure of that.

Without hesitating any longer, Hank took a few nervous steps toward Connor. 

Connor had wiggled himself down onto the ground, curled up on his side. His arms were wrapped tightly around himself, and thirium lazily dripped from his nose, mouth, and…other areas.

"Oh, god…Con…," Hank murmured, running a gentle hand through Connor's hair as he crouched beside the android.

Connor flinched for a moment, but he recognized the lieutenant after a few seconds. He softened into the touch, feeling safer now that Hank was here. With the end of his sleeve, Hank wiped Connor's face off gently and lifted the boy up from the ground.

With most of Connor's clothes torn, Hank took off his jacket and wrapped it around Connor's waist. Connor was too tired to protest, and he preferred if he didn’t have to move anymore. His processors were overclocked and hot, and he wanted to collapse right there.

"I got some spare clothes in my car and a blanket…" Hank said, coaxing the young android to move a bit.

Connor took a few staggering steps, his legs barely functional after the damage to his frame. He winced and finally let a few tears slip as he limped. Hank just held him dutifully, thirium staining his clothes.

Hank didn't care, though. This was Connor, and Connor was family. Every so often he laid a piercing eye on Gavin, but the fuming man wasn't moving. Even Gavin knew when he had finally lost.

They made it to Hank's car as backup cruised into view. The flashing lights cast an eerie glow on the alleyway, and Hank pointed his colleagues down the alleyway. The two officers, Chris and Ben, seemed shocked when it was Gavin in handcuffs, but did their job and loaded him into the backseat of the cruiser. As they were walking by, Gavin spit at Hank and Connor.

"Fucking androids. You'll get what you deserve. When they take all our jobs, you'll understand!" Gavin cursed. "Unless I have your badge beforehand."

Hank ignored the man, instead turning to Connor who leaned awkwardly, shivering against the car.

"Here we go kid," Hank said, voice remarkably gentle.

Connor slid the offered sweats up his legs, untying the jacket when he was all covered. More backup came, needing to process the new scene once again. Ben came over to get a statement, Hank eyeing his partner nervously.

"N-no thank y-you," Connor mumbled, his brown eyes troubled and LED spinning red.

Ben just nodded, too surprised and frightened to say anything. He didn't know what happened, but he didn't want to force anything.

"I got you, Connor. It's gonna be okay. Don't you worry anymore," Hank said, rubbing the android's head again.

Connor leaned on Hank, his body heavy and broken. The young android had a distinct trail of thirium running down his leg, and Hank just shook his head. The lieutenant slipped Connor into the backseat and lowered him down. That way, there would be no pressure on his injuries.

"Go on, rest kid. I know you need it," Hank soothed, closing the car door and guarding it with his life.

Connor, too tired to fight, gave a feeble smile and slipped into stasis.


End file.
